


Crying Lightning

by Pet505



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drinking, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pet505/pseuds/Pet505
Summary: “Frank, please, I’m sorry, I just - I know I’m fucking useless, I’m a stupid -” Gerard had his eyes closed still, his eyelashes were wet and he was shaking his head, but Frank knew how this went. This is what Gerard said last time they fought.“No. Shut the fuck up. I don’t want to hear your fucking excuses, alright?” Frank took the silky tie and bundled it up best he could before stuffing into Gerard’s mouth. That’s when Gerard opened his eyes, wide and shocked, staring up at Frank. Frank just smiled bitterly at him. “Gee, tonight I am taking what I want. What’s mine. Mine. You really think you’re just a useless piece of shit? I’ll show you how useful you can be.”





	Crying Lightning

“I don’t know, I just think it won’t work.” Gerard sighed, wrapping his arms around himself tighter as he shifted to the other foot.

“Come on, you can at least give it a shot. The worst that could happen is a ‘no’ and then you try again somewhere else.” Frank tried to comfort his boyfriend, speaking in a soft voice despite his growing irritation. Honestly, this was their everyday life for the past 6 months and Frank was getting tired of it.

“I- Frank it’s just, it probably won’t work and I don’t want to keep doing the same thing over and over. Maybe next week?” Gerard looked up under his lashes, putting his lip out a little. He knew Frank was irritated, but Gerard really didn’t want to go to the job interview this week. He was so tired, so done with even trying anymore. The last two jobs he had didn’t work out. He hated the first one and the second - they fired him. He did three job interviews already and after hearing that he got fired because he was caught drunk at work of course they didn’t call him back, and he knew the next one would be a bust like the rest. Frank didn’t know this though, because Gerard kept it a secret.

He really didn’t want Frank to know that he relapsed.

What’s worse is Gerard knew he was being a lazy fuck, but he kept holding onto the only thing he had left: Frank. He kept the bad things away from the man and couldn’t help but be left with just trying to avoid everything having to do with the outside world. Frank was his world. But being a useless fucktard all the time made him feel guilty, so he was insecure, which just made him fuck up more, and want to push Frank away. Not because he wanted to, it just ended up happening because, because what if Frank found out about him? Him. Him as in the real Gerard and his problems?

Gerard swayed back and forth slowly, waiting for Frank’s response with a quickening heart.

Frank on the other hand just rolled his eyes, sighing before taking his keys off the hook. “Alright. Whatever. At least go pick up some groceries today. We need milk.” he flipped a $20 in Gerard’s direction before huffing, leaving the apartment before he blew up. Again.

Yes. Again. He tried talking - okay fine, he yelled, at Gerard before about his behavior and laziness, but they ended up fighting, Gerard ended up crying, and Frank just felt worse about the whole thing. Breaking up in the heat of the moment crossed his mind, but he just couldn’t do that. Not while Gerard was crying and jobless. He loved the man, he just didn’t like his attitude lately.

He was evasive, vague, and he never did anything but stay home all day drawing, listening to Blur, and moping about. When Frank came home they only talked about mundane stuff, it always felt like Gerard was hiding something or keeping secrets, and when he did let anything out, he just complained about the state of his life. Then when Frank tried to talk to him or make him feel better, Gerard brushed him off, made up some bullshit why his life sucked and why nothing would work for him, and made no effort to change his situation. So yeah. It was irritating as fuck.

Gerard tried to be cuddly sometimes, but there was always the strain there. They haven’t even had sex in a few months. He tried, oh yes he tried. But Gerard just wanted to cuddle or wanted to sleep or ‘not tonight’ all whiny. Why? It was fucking confusing. Frank wondered if Gerard even liked him anymore, or if he was just using Frank to take care of him. He pushed those thoughts from his mind a lot, but it was getting harder to do so. Every day it was the same. He tried, he just so tried to help Gerard - but it was like talking to a wall. It’s like - it’s like Gerard didn’t trust him anymore, not fully, not all the way. But fucking why?

Frank growled and slammed his hands on the wheel of his car. He had been sitting in his workplace parking lot for a few minutes now, going through all his issues on the way here and even now he was kind of late to work. Sighing, he actually felt more calm now that he was at work. Being at work sometimes was... preferable to being with Gerard. Sadly.

\--

“I’m home.” Frank called as he came in, automatically tense and expecting a bout of bad attitude. The irritation settled in as usual when he was around Gerard. He got home early today and now he wondered why he came home - he should have gone out or something. Shrugging, he shut the door behind him and laid his keys and coat down on the coffee table.

He quickly realized there was no noise in the small apartment, which meant Gerard was either sleeping or at the store now. Frank went to the kitchen and checked, no milk. Probably at the store. A noise from the bedroom made him jump.

“Fuck. Really?” he sighed, kicked his shoes off near the couch and made his way to the bedroom, ready to explode. Gerard didn’t even go to the store. Could he do anything? Yes. Frank knew he could, Gerard was capable, smart, creative, thoughtful, articulate, and level-headed. It’s just for some reason, he hasn’t been that way lately. He hasn’t been trying, he’s just been existing.

Slamming the door open, he saw Gerard sitting on the floor in front of the bed, leaning back on it. He was... he looked weird. His head lolled a little as he looked up at Frank, humming. Frank narrowed his eyes as he saw the clear bottle in Gerard’s hand. Vodka. Fucking -

“What the fuck are you up to? Really?” Why? It hurt. You’re hurting me you fucktard. Frank wanted to cry, wanted to yell and scream, shake the man and throw him out the window and break him, put him back together again and hold him. Never let him go and tell him to stop, that he would be fine just to stop and why? Why. Fucking whywhywhy? His breathing was shallow and his heart was pounding, he was capable of anything at the moment. He just felt angry, so angry - no, enraged. And just... it hurt. Why? This is what he was hiding.

“F-Frankie, I-”

“Shut up.” Frank gasped at his voice, quiet and low, dangerous. He felt dangerous. He was livid, he couldn’t even control his breathing right now and he had this desire just to hurt Gerard, to take his anger out on him and yet he also wanted to tell him he loved him and he didn’t have to do this. Frank was right here - he was always right here for him. Why? He tried everything, he tried talking, tried everything, encouraging, anything. Why did Gerard choose getting drunk over him? Frank offered him everything he could give yet - yet, here he was.

Gerard only stared at him, wide-eyed. Frank intently watched back, knowing he was glaring but not able to stop himself. He clenched and un-clenched his fist and it seemed to be a struggle for them both what to say or do. It was the break in them both though when Gerard looked down, took the bottle and brought it to his lips in a deep swig. It broke the little control Frank had over himself and he smiled bitterly.

The floor shook slightly with every step he took toward Gerard. He didn’t hesitate at all to lean down and yank the bottle away, and when Gerard gave him a dirty look it only fed the fire. Frank brought the vodka over his head and threw it a few feet away from Gerard, the breaking glass shattering everywhere, making the floor glitter in the low-light of the lamp. Gerard whimpered and froze and Frank felt a rush of pride. He was done.

“I’m sorry.” Gerard mumbled, regret clear in his voice. Regret being caught, Frank mused.

“No, you’re not.” Frank stated coldly, leaning down and yanking Gerard up by the arm. It was easy since he was tipsy, he stood up shakily and winced, leaning on Frank because he couldn’t balance himself fast enough. Frank pushed him away and onto the bed, starting to crawl over him.

“Frank.” Gerard sounded like he was about to cry, his eyes were closed and he pushed himself further into the bed, looking like he wanted to disappear. He watched as Gerard tried to scoot away pathetically. Frank growled and yanked him down, straddling his hips and taking Gerard’s arms to pull over his head.

“I want to beat your brains out for doing this shit you do. I’ve - no. ... You know what? Never mind.” Frank used his free hand to undo his tie, tearing it away from his neck.

“Frank, please, I’m sorry, I just - I know I’m fucking useless, I’m a stupid -” Gerard had his eyes closed still, his eyelashes were wet and he was shaking his head, but Frank knew how this went. This is what Gerard said last time they fought.

“No. Shut the fuck up. I don’t want to hear your fucking excuses, alright?” Frank took the silky tie and bundled it up best he could before stuffing into Gerard’s mouth. That’s when Gerard opened his eyes, wide and shocked, staring up at Frank. Frank just smiled bitterly at him. “Gee, tonight I am taking what I want. What’s mine. Mine. You really think you’re just a useless piece of shit? I’ll show you how useful you can be.”

Gerard was blinking slowly at him, an unclear look in his eyes. Frank didn’t care what he saw there though, he squeezed Gerard’s wrist tightly, bruising, and leaned down to lick up his cheek, tasting saltiness from fallen tears. Gerard turned his head away but Frank growled and leaned up to bite his ear, drawing a sharp intake of breath followed by a whimper.

“Tip your head back for me.” Frank whispered in his ear, licking the shell after he spoke and nibbling it affectionately. Gerard whined and did so, causing Frank another jolt of pleasure at his victory over him. Over this spoiled, angsty, brat.

He leaned down and kissed Gerard’s adam apple, kissing and sucking lightly on it before moving over the rest of his neck, under alongside his jaw and to a spot under his ear that he knew drove Gerard crazy. It had been a long time, but he knew his lovers body like the back of his hand.

He groaned against the spot under his ear and kissed it slowly before sucking on the skin harshly, making sure to cause a bright red mark that would darken into a bruise by tomorrow.

“No one is going to hire a slutty, whiny, bitch - all marked up.” Frank mocked in a sing-song voice.

Gerard was panting through his nose, his eyes were shut tightly and he had goosebumps along his pale arms. Pale arms that haven’t seen the sun in awhile, because he stayed home all day. “You weren’t even useful enough to get groceries.” Frank muttered, biting the mark he made so hard it made Gerard thrash a bit. He let his teeth off and kissed it softly, trailing pecks up to the corner of Gerard’s mouth, brushing his lips up his flushed cheeks to kiss each eyelid tenderly.

“Keep your hands above your head, babe.” Frank said sweetly, despite his harsh treatment thus far. He let go and leaned back to sit up and watch Gerard.

The man kept his hands up, but opened his eyes to look up at Frank. A stray tear slid down his cheek, but his eyes looked lost and waiting - wanting. He was sporting a hard on underneath his pajama pants and Frank reached down to palm his own boner briefly before getting up to grab his desired items.

Gerard didn’t move his hands, but shuffled on the bed a little, still breathing hard through his nose. Frank was pretty surprised, kind of proud. He knew he was being an ass, but his anger was sated a bit at seeing Gerard finally fucking listening. After putting Frank off, brushing his advice off, everything, he was now being pliant and obedient.

Frank grinned to himself wickedly and came back to the bed holding handcuffs. They were given as a gift to Gerard last year, but Frank and him both agreed they weren’t ready to use them. It was just... too weird. For Gerard, he liked to be called names sometimes, liked his hair pulled a bit when Frank was riding his ass really good, but anything else was a bit much for him. Frank didn’t really give a shit what Gerard wanted or cared about right now though, because like he said, tonight wasn’t about Gerard.

He saw fear flash in the older mans eyes as he brought the handcuffs down, clasping a wrist and bringing it around the headboard. Gerard made muffled noises of protest, but Frank only had to shoot him a warning glare before he closed his eyes, whining deeply before shutting up completely. He briefly wondered if it was from fear of Frank, or fear of messing up. But the thought was quickly pushed from his mind after he got both hands secured.

“Now I can have fun. You’ve been a very bad boyfriend, Gerard. Tonight you’re going to be a very good boyfriend for me though, aren’t you?” he watched in satisfaction as Gerard nodded his head quickly, keeping his eyes shut and brows drawn together.

Frank leaned down and kiss his boyfriend’s cheek before climbing back on the bed to settles between Gerard’s legs. He brought his hand up to feel Gerard through his cotton pants, knowing he had no underwear on beneath them. “The only noise I wanna hear is your slutty moans.” Frank made clear, before petting Gerard heavily, making him buck into Frank’s hand and moan loudly.

He licked his lips and knew this wasn’t going to go slow. He was still too angry for that, and it had been too long to go slow. Besides, Gerard didn’t deserve a gentle slow ride tonight - not in Frank’s eyes.

Frank yanked his pants off and groaned at the sight of Gerard’s member standing to attention, hard and barely touched, a bead of pre-cum resting on the slit. Frank leaned down to dart his tongue out, taking the pearl of cum into his mouth and relishing the high-pitched whimper he received, the twitch of Gerard’s hips and the way his chest heaved. “You’re so hot, Gee.” Frank drawled and took the lube he had gotten from the same drawer earlier, coating his fingers generously. He did want to hurt Gerard, he was hurting Gerard, but not with painful sex. No matter how angry he was, that wasn’t Frank.

Frank reached behind the man and grabbed a pillow real quick, holding his dripping hand away to push the pillow under Gerard’s hips, to which the man complied easily, even spreading his legs and bending his knees up.

“Aw, you’re such a good slut. See? You can be useful.” Gerard whined and looked down at Frank between his legs. Frank maintained eye contact and kissed both of Gerard’s knees while reaching his hand down to probe at his entrance. Gerard gasped and threw his head back, making Frank harden even more. He loved fingering Gerard because it drove him crazy, and he loved that.

Frank wasted no time in thrusting the first finger in, quickly adding a second. It had to hurt a little, but not much because Gerard had started to push his ass down onto Frank’s hand, so he set a steady pace of finger-fucking the man, adding a third one and keeping up the brutal pace he had started.

Gerard was moaning wantonly now, whorish noises escaping around the tie in his mouth, now soaked with saliva. His thighs trembled as he bucked down onto Frank’s fingers, lifting his hips up to try and gain more friction.

“Mmpsh!”

“What was that?” Frank teased, stopping his assault to keep his fingers knuckle deep, stroking the tight walls of Gerard’s ass, receiving a long moan and another muffled noise. “I thought I told you to shut up. Didn’t I?”

Gerard looked down at him, confused and dazed as Frank continued to stroke his insides, wiggling his fingers as deep as he could in his ass and fuck it felt so good. “Mmpsh...”

Frank brought his other hand down on Gerard’s exposed cheek, making Gerard jolt. “Shut the fuck up. I thought you were going to be a good boyfriend.” Gerard inhaled sharply as Frank smacked his ass again, and then again, continuously. “Love watching your ass jiggle for me. Such a slutty ass.” he muttered, spanking him a few more times before rubbing the red spot. He had started thrusting his fingers again, searching around for the spot that would really relax Gerard, the spot that would make him beg Frank to fuck his brains out. Fuck the brat out of him.

When Gerard screamed through the tie, threw his head back and arched his hips up to Frank’s hand, Frank hummed knowingly and started his assault on that sensitive bump, crooking and rubbing his fingers against it non-too gently. Gerard continued to cry out loudly, grinding his hips down onto Frank’s hand and panting through his nose harshly. Drool started to dribble down the corner of his lips, so Frank reached up to pull the wet tie out.

Gerard gasped, taking in air quickly, when Frank pulled his fingers out, jamming them back in roughly, making him nearly scream again. The effect was much louder without the tie there to muffle him and he felt a wave of embarrassment at the sound of his voice, but Frank didn’t stop. Gerard knew he wouldn’t though, he took the tie out so he would make more noise, so he could make him feel humiliated.

“Please.” Gerard’s voice was hoarse as he breathed out the single word, trying to take Frank’s fingers in deeper as he fucked him, dragging over his prostate every time he pulled out. The only thing he earned was a harsh slap on his butt again, making him cry out.

“Fucking can’t listen, can you?” Another hard slap.

“Pleaseplease, Frank, Frankie, please - g-gunna cum...” Gerard was keening, rolling his hips and feeling the familiar pressure building in his ass, goosebumps running up and down his spine and making the hair on his neck stand up.

“You don’t really deserve that.” Frank curled his fingers and rubbed against the bundle of nerves almost painfully, making Gerard open his mouth in a silent scream, arching and stilling - it was right there - right there -

Then Frank pulled his fingers out, leaving him empty and on the edge, the rush of pleasure and wave of near-orgasm leaving him.

“Oh no, pleasepleaseplease.” Gerard gasped, rolling his hips into the air, clenching and un-clenching at nothing.

Gerard wasn’t kidding, Frank watched his dick leak more pre-cum, angry and red and delicious looking. His hole shone with the copious amounts of lube Frank had used, twitching and gaping. “Fuck.” Frank groaned, forgetting for the moment that Gerard had spoken again.

He took his own cock out, bringing his hand to Gerard’s to give it a quick stroke and gather some pre-cum, spreading it over his own hard on. He moaned at the feeling and looked at Gerard who know stared hungrily at Frank stroking himself.

“You want my cock in your ass? Huh?”

“Yes. I need it - please, please.”

“If you wanted it so bad, why didn’t you just ask? I would have fucked you anytime, anywhere you wanted sweetie.” Frank drawled, begrudgingly letting himself go to lean over Gerard and take his mouth in a hot, hard, kiss before he could answer. Assuming he would have.

Gerard moaned and pulled at the cuffs, trying to mold his mouth to Frank’s as their lips moved together, tongues sliding along each other and dipping into each other’s mouths. Frank nipped at his lip a bit and he bucked up, both groaning at the friction their dicks caused as they brushed together.

Frank felt their teeth meet and he turned his head to push his tongue deeply into Gerard’s mouth, who immediately sucked on the wet muscle and moaned, the vibrations causing Frank’s lips to tingle. He pulled up slowly, Gerard’s lips wrapped around his tongue and when Frank pulled back too far, Gerard put his own tongue out to touch Frank’s until he couldn’t reach anymore and opened his eyes to stare hazily at him, saliva smeared on his lips.

“I wish I could kiss you forever.” Frank said honestly, looking into Gerard’s lust filled eyes and leaning down to place one last peck on his shiny lips. Gerard immediately tried to keep him there, taking Frank’s lip into his mouth sneakily, making it painful for Frank to pull back, but he did.

Frank said nothing more and situated himself between Gerard’s legs, lifting his knees up and pressing them to Gerard’s chest. He let go of one of them to maneuver his cock to Gerard’s hole. Remembering his anger, despite his love, he rubbed the head against his entrance, pushing lightly and then sliding up to rub himself against Gerard’s drawn testicles to tease him.

“Frankie,” Gerard whimpered, using his free leg to wrap around Frank’s waist, pulling him.

“Shush already.” Frank muttered, voice husky in anticipation, his anger already dissipating throughout their foreplay. He slid his cock between Gerard’s cheeks again, prodding again, before finally pushing the head in. Gerard arched up and let out a long moan, the cuffs jingling at the sound of his intense yanking at them.

Frank watched as his cock slowly disappeared into Gerard, tight and perfect - so perfect, so hot and soft around his swollen member. When he was balls deep into him, Gerard was panting harshly. Frank glanced up at him and his swollen flushed lips, his flushed face, his half-lidded eyes looking at the ceiling, but not seeing.

He pulled out slowly, watching Gerard’s pucker stretch around him and tighten at the tip, before he slammed back in quickly.

“Ah!” Frank laughed a little breathlessly as Gerard cried out, and continued the pace he set. Pulling out slowly and slamming back in, until he was pulling out fast and pushing in hard, making sure to go deep and make Gerard feel all of him, make him feel full and stretched. Gerard did too, he keened and moaned in intervals of high-pitched whimpers to sharp gasp, then deep long groans of appreciation as Frank fucked him fast and hard, filling him up so good, so hard and the ache and stretch was everything he needed.

“Fuck you’re so tight.” Frank groaned. He was getting lost himself, but he definitely didn’t want to forgo his original plan.

He began slowing down, making Gerard whine and thrash his head side to side, but Frank knew what he was doing. He knew the body beneath him well - and he smirked when he angled up perfectly, moving against Gerard’s prostate.

“Ohoh, ohh, fuck, fuck -” Gerard’s eyes shot open and he was gasping, yanking at the headboard without thinking as Frank pulled out and pushed in, hitting his prostate again and again as he continued his brutal pace from earlier, now at this new angle. It felt so good it almost felt too good - Gerard felt his hips jolt back every time the pleasure shot up his spine, and Frank’s thrust only grew more erratic as he came closer.

“Feels good slut?” Frank panted, gripping Gerard’s thighs, digging his thumbs into the soft skin to bruise him as he fucked Gerard senseless. Gerard only let out a string of breathless moans, crying out ever-so-often and arching up sharply. His cock hung heavily toward his stomach, leaking on the soft pudge there and Frank found the sight insanely erotic. He stopped to situate himself properly before fucking into him harder, making sure to make the headboard hit the wall, made sure to make Gerard’s cock bounce with the amount of force he used to fuck into his sweet ass.

“Fr - gunna c-... ahh...cumm- ...” Gerard could barely form a coherent though, let alone a sentence, but Frank understood and he would have laughed if he wasn’t so caught up in cumming inside Gerard and driving him crazy. Why would he laugh? Well, because Gerard was pretty stupid for warning him.

Frank took a hold of Gerard’s cock to stop the oncoming orgasm and ripped a strangled cry from the wanton man, who jerked his head up to look at Frank’s hand tight around the base of his aching dick.

“Pleaseeeeeee...nooo...” Gerard whined and let his head fall back against the bed, the pleasure in his ass too much to even bear, let alone the pain he felt to just cum. He hasn’t even jerked off in so long, feeling too mopey and shitty to get off.

Frank groaned and closed his eyes, feeling himself come to the edge and stopped himself, pulling out immediately. Gerard whimpered at the loss but Frank ignored him and threw the pillow under his hips away, flipping him over on his stomach.

“Get on your knees, keep your face in the bed.” He ordered, panting. Gerard too was panting and did as Frank said, hoping to achieve an orgasm if he was obedient.

Frank admired the ass now in front of him, stroking each cheek gently before kneading them lightly, spreading them. He watched as Gerard wiggled his hips and leaned forward to lick a stripe up his hole, hearing him gasp into the sheets. Though as much as he would love to eat Gerard out, that wasn’t in his plans. So he licked and pushed his tongue in very briefly, sucking on the pucker before pulling away completely, but proud of himself for leaving Gerard gasping and moaning into the bed sheets like a whore. He brought his palm down to spank him and watch his cute ass jiggle before positioning himself at his entrance again, pushing in quick and hard.

He’d never tire of his boyfriends sweet ass, he seriously had the cutest, yet sexiest plump bottom. He used his thumbs to spread the man again while he started thrusting in, slow and deep, the ring of muscle accommodating Frank’s length as he built up to the rhythm he head earlier.

Frank began moaning as he chased his orgasm, quickly coming back again and coiling in his stomach. Gerard too was moaning, arching his back so he was putting his ass out to Frank as much as he could. His hands gripped the chain of the cuffs and the headboard, trying to ground himself from the jolts of pleasure shooting up his whole body.

“Don’t cum until I say.”

“No -” Gerard whined, but Frank quickly cut him off with a pinch to his soft cheeks, making him yelp instead.

“Don’t tell me no again tonight. I’m tired of - ah, tired of it.” Frank sped his thrust up, his balls drawing tight as Gerard clenched around him. In the heat of his pleasure, he reached down to take a handful of Gerard’s hair and yank his head up, forcing him to arch even more and cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

“You’re not so useless, see? You’re ass is making me feel so good.” Frank angled his thrust to hit the soft bump in Gerard, making a shrill cry escape him and turn into a broken moan. “Yeah, feels so good - so fuck - fucking good, gunna cum so hard in your ass. Want my hot cum in your slutty ass?”

“Hah, y-yeah, please,” Gerard uttered, barely above a whisper. The sound of the bed creaking and the headboard hitting the wall were nothing compared to Gerard’s moans and yelps as Frank battered his prostate. His whole body was tense and quaking with the effort it took to stop from cumming, fearing that he would disappoint his boyfriend further.

“G-gunna cum - fuck, gunna eat your ass so good, make you scream -” A long groan broke Frank’s words into nothing as his orgasm overtook him, stopping balls deep to cum in Gerard, and he continued to cum a lot. But what do you expect when he hasn’t been able to fuck Gerard in months? He pulled out a little and pushed back in, feeling more spurt out inside the trembling man beneath him, clenching around him deliciously. “Oh.” Frank gasped, the head of his dick throbbing at the sudden sensitivity of tight heat around his spent member.

He pulled out and held Gerard’s hips steady, resting on his knees and trying to catch his breath. Gerard was whimpering, a small puddle of semen underneath his leaking member. He really wasn’t planning on letting Gerard cum at all, leaving Frank celibate for fucking months and all - but his anger was dissipated by now, and all he wanted to do was make him feel good and make him say Frank’s name in that needy voice, the voice he hasn’t heard in months.

So Frank licked his lips, admiring his spunk leaking from Gerard, he came a lot in the man.

“Now you can cum.”

He moved his fingers to slide easily into Gerard, digging copious amounts of semen out before leaning forward to press his tongue in alongside his slippery digits. Gerard let out short ‘ah’ sounds as Frank ate him out, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could go while finger-fucking him, licking his rim and sucking every now and then on his hole, then on the sensitive soft skin around his hole, kissing and licking him open as he sped his fingers up. Frank straightened his tongue out again and pushed it in, wriggling it inside and rubbing Gerard’s prostate with his finger tips.

Frank moaned and the vibrations made Gerard squeal - even more so when Frank’s other hand came to stroke him relentlessly, bringing him to the edge in a matter of seconds.

“Frank, Frank Frank, FrankFrank, ah,” Gerard let his head fall forward onto the mattress and chanted Frank’s name over and over, bucking back to the tongue in his ass and forward to the fist around his cock until he was cumming, burying his head into the sheets to muffle his screams as he ejaculated harder than he probably has in his whole life.

Frank moaned when he felt Gerard’s cum coating his hand, licking him out more and enjoying the jolts and trembles, how now Gerard tried to pull away as the sensations were too much to bear.

“You taste so good.” Frank pulled back and licked a last stripe, caressing Gerard’s balls before pulling away to let him recover.

Gerard just panted, slowly coming down from the pleasure high and feeling wrecked in body and mind. He felt the bed shift and the cuffs come off his hands, to which he pulled his arms down and fell over on his side, he felt soiled and wet between his legs from his cock and from Frank, still leaking out of him despite how well he ate him out. He did cum a lot...

He looked up at Frank, who stared back at him with his pretty green eyes. Pretty, lovely, green eyes. He turned to look down at the bedding, feeling ashamed suddenly. He didn’t deserve Frank.

“I love you.” Frank spoke, touching his knuckles to Gerard’s cheek to stroke him affectionately. Gerard groaned and closed his eyes. “I love you.” He repeated, leaning down to pull him onto his back, kissing his mouth slowly until Gerard gave in and melted into Frank, who brought his arms on each side of Gerard’s head, laying across his fevered body.

“I want you. Always want you.” Frank pulled back to mutter, before kissing his boyfriend again, tongues brushing together.

Gerard moaned and wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck to keep him close as possible. He definitely didn’t deserve Frank, and that thinking is where the problem lie in Gerard. He’d never give himself to the man above him, not completely, as long as there was the thought that Frank was too good, the thought that Frank could do better, might do better... without him.


End file.
